deadspacefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Cytiene/Dead Space 4/@comment-4953700-20131117221241/@comment-12632402-20131123224430
Nette Geschichte mit der Schwangerschaft und Don't get me wrong, ich begrüsse die These. In einem Nachfolger würde dieser für eine Überraschung sorgen. Ich bin nämlich auch der Meinung, dass Isaac sich mal um Nachwuchs kümmern sollte. ^^ Aber auch wenn Ellies verhalten eine Schwangerschaft (Was eigentlich noch?) erklären würde, so gibt es auch einiges was klar dagegen spricht. Dass Folge geht davon aus, dass Ellie von ihrer Schwangerschaft wusste: *Ellie verlässt Isaac und wirft sich dem nächsten an den Hals damit IHR Leben weitergeht? *Ellie riskiert IHR Leben durch einen blinden(!) Shockjump nach Tau Volantis. *Ellie weiß, dass sie im Rosetta Labor sterben wird und bringt es nicht fertig Isaac in diesem speziellen letzten Moment davon zu berichten? *Ellie erleidet während Dead Space 3 so viel Stress, dass sie ein Kind locker 5mal verlieren würde. *Ellies Figur weisst nicht mal ansatzweise auf eine frühe Schwangerschaft hin. *Schwangere sollten besonders in den ersten Schwangerschaftsmonaten nicht fliegen, erstens wegen einer möglichen Sauerstoffunterversorgung und zweitens was durchaus nicht von der Hand zu weisen ist, der kosmischen Strahlung im All und ganz besonders im Shockspace. Markersignale könnte auch nicht gerade förderlich sein…Nicht das Ellie mal so Endet: thumb|left|280px Leider habe ich nicht rausbekommen können wann sich Ellie von Isaac getrennt hat. Ellie und Isaac waren ca. 2-3 Jahre zusammen und haben die Ereignisse auf Sprawl zusammen überstanden. Ellie hat Isaac sogar das Leben gerettet. Ellie hat Isaac nicht verlassen weil sie ihn nicht mehr liebte. "Was noch glüt, kann wieder aufflammen". Soviel dazu, sie sei lasterhaft. Einer solchen Trennung geht meist eine lange Phase fehlender Intimität voraus. Bei den meisten Frauen ist der Schwangerschaftsbauch etwa ab der 11 Woche sichtbar, bei Ellie ist nichts davon zu sehen. Die romantische Beziehung mit Robert Norton war sicherlich nicht nur 2 Wochen lang und es gab sicherlich eine gewisse Kennenlernphase. Wenn Ellie wirklich schwanger wäre dann nur von Robert Norton. Aber wer weiß was im 26. Jhd. noch alles möglich ist...ich halte es trotzdem für unwahrscheinlich und wäre, sollte es so sein, auf die Erklärung gespannt. Übrigens, Norton hat durch seinen Verrat sicher nicht gerade Pluspunkte bei Ellie gesammelt, außerdem hätte er Isaac getötet, wäre er ihm nicht zu vorgekommen. Trotzdem finde ich nicht, dass sie ihn einfach so abgeschrieben hat. Da ihr hier so sehr auf überraschende Wendung oder Wahrheiten steht, dann denkt doch mal darüber nach, ob Ellie eine (Undercover) Unitologin ist, dass könnte auch so einiges erklären und nein, ich mache dies nicht an dieser Armbandgeschichte aus Teil 2 fest. Sie würde das Trio der Frauen die Isaac hintergingen voll machen. Ring frei! Die Idee, dass der schwarze Marker ursprünglich gut sei, finde ich ziemlich interessant. Das bietet auch genug Stoff für eine überraschende Wendung der Ereignisse. Besonders begrüße ich diese Annahme weil ich mir seit dem Märtyrer Buch die Frage gestellt habe, Warum der schwarzer Marker nicht gefunden werden will und sogar vor sich selbst warnt. Neben der Frage, aus welchem Material er nun besteht…Täusche ich mich oder gab es im Märtyrer Buch nicht auch einen Nekromorph Ausbruch? Ich bin PC-Spieler und halte von diesen Konsolenumsetzungen überhaupt nix und noch viel weniger von exklusiven Ablegern für diese -.-, außerdem kann man am PC prima Screenshots für irgendwelche Wikis machen. :P